


Wild animals

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Fights, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Locked In, M/M, Teenagers, brothers being brothers, pre-serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam remembers reading an article about prisoners who were locked in the same room for days, with nothing to do but talk to each other, sleep, eat, and poop.He’s not sure what the point of it was. Was it a punishment? An experience? Whatever the objective was, after a few weeks, all the prisoners were acting like wild animals, attacking each other, speaking a language that no one could understand. Confinement isn’t good for anyone.He wonders if Dean and he will end up killing each other, too.





	Wild animals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sam is almost 16. Dean and him are being rough and touchy in the motel and somehow Dean ends up on top of him, pinning him down and Sam pops a boner. Dean makes out with him, blah blah, they give hand jobs. I have a thing for little Sammy saying how wrong that all this is, how sick they are. We’re brothers, more blah blah blah So if you could, it would be awesome if you could throw a lot of that in mixed up with some voice cracks. *
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

Sam remembers reading an article about prisoners who were locked in the same room for days, with nothing to do but talk to each other, sleep, eat, and poop.

He’s not sure what the point of it was. Was it a punishment? An experience? Whatever the objective was, after a few weeks, all the prisoners were acting like wild animals, attacking each other, speaking a language that no one could understand. Confinement isn’t good for anyone.

He wonders if Dean and he will end up killing each other, too.

They’ve been locked in this motel room for a whole week now, thanks to the storm, and while it was kind of fun at first, to watch movies with Dean and everything, now, all he can think about is what would be the best way to kill him.

“We’re not watching that” Sam says, his eyes widen as he looks at the tv

“I want to watch it so deal with it”

“It’s freaking porn, Dean! I’m not watching porn with you in the room!”

Sam doesn’t give his brother time to answer, pulling the remote control out of his hands violently.

“You fucker!”

Sam rolls his eyes and changes the channel, opting for a documentary about wolves instead, knowing full well that Dean hates it.

Their dad always says that rules are the most important thing when it comes to getting along with each other. You’ve got to decide right from the start who will make dinner, who will take the first shower, who’s in charge of the TV, and so on.

Sam hates to say it, but his dad was right. If he hadn’t chosen to take a shower first instead of Dean, then Dean wouldn’t have chosen the movie.  If Sam hadn't read his book all night, with the light on, Dean wouldn’t have been so tired the next day. They ended up in their underwear because neither of them wanted to do the laundry, and eating raw pasta because neither of them wanted to cook.

Now is too late to be sorry. The war is already on, and it won’t stop until one of them submits.

“So, what, you’re gonna jerk off in front of me?”

“You'd like it too much” Dean smirks, not taking any of this seriously, and Sam can’t prevent himself from throwing one of the pillows right in Dean’s face.

“I’m gonna kill you” Dean yells before throwing himself on Sam, making him roll onto his stomach and pinning his arms behind his back.

But Sam doesn’t let him win that easily. He fights back, throwing Dean off him, kicking, hitting and even scratching him.

Sam yells in surprise when Dean starts pulling his hair, but it only makes him fight harder. All the training he's been forced to endure since he was just a kid finally serving for something.

“Quit it, Samantha!” Dean yells

“Don’t call me that!”

“Or what?” He laughs, pinning Sam down with his entire body “I’m stronger than you, baby bro”

Sam tries to kick back, but Dean is too strong and too tall for him to do anything, except move his hips to try and get away from him.

All things considered, it wasn’t his smartest idea, to fight his brother in nothing but his underwear.

He realizes it when he feels his dick hardening, the friction from their two bodies sending waves of pleasure through him. It’s so good like this, his legs around Dean's waist, giving full access to his ass, like he'd dreamed of so many times before. Dean – Dean looks hot, with his hair sticky with sweat, his pupils wide from the fight, he’s beautiful. If he focuses enough, Sam is sure that he can feel his dick against his.

“Sam?” Dean frowns, all the anger from earlier gone, replaced by worry “Are you alright?”

“Yeah- I- Let me go”

“Did I hurt you? Are you hurt? Your face is all red and you’re breathing weird. Did I hit you too hard?” Dean asks, his hands traveling from Sam’s face to his chest, searching for any indications of injury.

When Dean's hands reach his belly, Sam can’t help but moan, his whole body shaking from the touch.

Dean freezes instantly but doesn’t move, his body still pressing against Sam’s.

“Oh” He whispers, blushing furiously

“I’m sorry” Sam whispers, tears pricking his eyes “I don’t-I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, Sammy”

For a fraction of a second, Sam thinks that Dean is gonna let him go. That he’s gonna walk away, and they'll never talk about this ever again. But suddenly, Dean is pushing back against him, bringing their cocks together, and Sam can’t help but moan again, his head falling back against the mattress.

“Is it-Is it ok? Do you want this?” Dean asks, “We can stop, I just-We can stop”

“It’s good” Sam whispers, his hips moving of their own accord now “It’s good, so good”

Dean smiles before moving again, rubbing himself against Sam before leaning in a little, until he’s able to press his lips against Sam’s.

Deep down, Sam knows that he should push Dean away, but his body stopped listening a while ago. And when Dean’s tongue rubs against his lips, he opens his mouth without hesitation.

“We shouldn’t” He moans as Dean starts kissing his neck “We shouldn’t do this. We’re brothers, fuck Dean, we’re brothers”

“Brothers take care of each other” Dean answers, taking Sam’s lobe in his mouth, and shit, he had no idea his ears where so sensitive.

“Not like that” Sam mumbles “We’re. . .oh my god, do that again”

He can feel Dean smiling against his skin, but he doesn’t care. Not when one of his brother’s hands is rubbing his hard dick, while his tongue is playing with his right nipple.

His toes curl in pleasure and he locks his fingers in Dean’s hair, trying to get him even closer to him.

“Can I?” Dean asks, slipping his hand in Sam's underwear

“Yeah-Please” Sam begs, closing his eyes when he feels Dean’s hand around his dick. No one's ever touched him before, it always felt wrong, too wrong. But this, here, it’s wrong, on so many levels, and yet, it’s so right that he can’t imagine any one else doing it. “It’s wrong” He says “It’s so wrong Dean, we’re brothers”

“Yeah, you said that already” Dean laughs, dropping little kisses on Sam’s face before locking their eyes together, his hand not moving anymore “Tell me to stop, and I will"

“I-“He wishes he could say there was a voice in his head screaming for him to say “stop”, but there's not. Instead of screaming, it’s wrong, it’s bad, it should end, it screams “Keep going”

“That’s my good boy”

Sam can feel his dick twisting when Dean says those words, and it’s making him even hornier.

“We’re gonna go to hell” Sam says, his voice cracking with pleasure

“With you? I’ll go everywhere”

He doesn’t know how Dean can take all of this so easily, how making out with his own brother doesn’t seem to freak him out, even a little bit, but Sam is grateful, because there’s no way he would have been able to do this if Dean was freaking out like he is.

“Fuck my hand, little brother” Dean whispers directly in his ear, his voice so rough that Sam eyes roll in pleasure.

He does as Dean asks, moving his hips as fast and hard as he can, while his brother is ravishing his neck, his shoulders, and every single surface of his body. Will he have hickeys? Proof that he belongs to Dean? Proof that all of this was real, and not just a dream?

Suddenly, there’s a finger pressing against his asshole, and he didn’t see Dean wetting it, but it is, and he lifts his hips even higher, giving Dean more access, allowing him to do it.

The finger presses slowly before going all the way in, while Dean jerks him off harder. When Dean whispers “Come, little brother”, Sam is too far gone to care anymore.

He comes while screaming Dean’s name, his cum splashing all over Dean’s hand and his ass squeezing around Dean’s finger. It’s the best orgasm of his life, and he’s so far gone his whole body shaking with it.

“Hey, Sammy, hush, baby, it’s ok” Dean reassures him, rubbing his hair with the same finger that was in his ass a few seconds ago “It’s alright, calm down”

Sam listens to Dean’s voice, and slowly, he’s starting to breathe normally again, his body coming down from his climax.

“You good?” Dean asks, cleaning his hand on the sheet. Sam nods, not trusting his voice to form a sentence, but Dean doesn’t mind, and he leans down, dropping a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips “Good, because we’ve got a lot of cleaning to do”

Sam barely remembers the fight, but the room doesn’t look like anything anymore, and he’s a little ashamed of the mess they made.

He’s about to get up when Dean pushes him down again before pulling him against him, his head resting on his chest.

“Not now, Sammy. We deserve a little break, don’t you think?”

Confinement with his brother doesn’t seem like a bad thing anymore.


End file.
